


R-Kanine

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gavin jest kobietą, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, nazywa się Gwen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: Ich rieche dich nur ich spüre dichEin Raubtier das vor Hunger schreitWitter ich dich meilenweit
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	R-Kanine

**Author's Note:**

> Miałam dosyć pisania o chujach, więc będzie F/M :D Ale Gwen to nadal taka sama zołza jak Gavin, no, może trochę mniejsza.
> 
> Tytuł jest zainspirowany rozmową o potencjalnych imionach dla RK, gdzie ktoś zasugerował, że RK9(00) przypomina nazwę psiej jednostki K9 (=canine). A ponieważ nie chciałam po raz trzeci używać tytułu "Teraz chcę być twoim psem"*, to wybrałam tamtą sugestię.
> 
> (*Dlaczego ten tytuł pasuje do tak wielu z moich opowiadań XD)
> 
> Btw, ten tekst był pisany w 100 procentach pode mnie, jako fik urodzinowy. Z tego względu może się wam mniej podobać, ale MAM TO GDZIEŚ, TO JEST MÓJ PREZENT.

1.

Gwen zerka na niego znad terminala i prycha. RK wie, jak żałośnie musi wyglądać, wpatrzony w nią błyszczącymi oczami, z diodą dziko pulsującą na czerwono niczym małe, trzepoczące serce, niezdolny skupić się na pracy. Nic na to nie poradzi. Widzi Gwen po raz pierwszy od ośmiu dni, dziesięciu godzin i siedemnastu minut; sekundy i nanosekundy może pominąć w rachubie, bo i tak liczy się tylko jeden niezaprzeczalny fakt: mija ponad tydzień, od kiedy miał w ustach smak detektyw Reed. To najdłuższe i najbardziej nieznośne osiem dni w dotychczasowej egzystencji androida RK. Nawet pierwsze godziny dewiacji nie były tak męczące i depresyjne, jak tych osiem dni wymuszonej abstynencji od Gwen.

RK spędził je na przemian na oglądaniu zapętlonych nagrań z ich poprzednich schadzek i tworzeniu scenariuszy i prekonstrukcji następnych. Efekt był taki, że kiedy Gwen wróciła na komisariat po tygodniu infiltrowania gangu handlarzy narkotyków, RK był gotów zmolestować ją na oczach kolegów. Nie jest do końca pewien, co go powstrzymało, bo przecież nie wysyczany pod jego adresem rozkaz „Łapy przy sobie!”, kiedy przy podawaniu Gwen raportu do podpisania musnął palcami jej dłoń. Na pewno nie to. RK jest androidem bojowym zaprojektowanym, by samodzielnie podejmować decyzje, a w dodatku dewiantem wyposażonym od niedawna w wolną wolę. Nie słucha rozkazów osób trzecich.

2.

Dewiacja była jak wychynięcie na powierzchnię. Jakby wynurzył się z zamulonej rzeki i zaczerpnął pierwszy łyk świeżego powietrza; do tej pory tłumione ciśnieniem wody wrażenia zaatakowały go z taką siłą, że procesor RK nie nadążył z ich przetworzeniem i wymusił twardy restart całego systemu. Niektóre androidy porównywały dewiację do aktu narodzin i RK mógł to zrozumieć: opuszczenie ciepłych, bezpiecznych wód płodowych, gdzie każdy dylemat rozwiązywał za ciebie z góry zaprojektowany protokół, i wyjście na krzykliwy, jaskrawy świat oferujący ci nieskończenie wiele wyborów w pakiecie z brakiem zdolności do podjęcia decyzji. Świeżo narodzonemu RK też chciało się wyć, kiedy smycz jego narzuconych protokołów behawioralnych zerwała się niczym pępowina.

Później sytuacja niewiele się poprawiła, chociaż restarty występowały rzadziej, głównie przy pierwszym kontakcie z nowym bodźcem. Dźwięki ogłuszały, barwy oślepiały, zapachy zatykały nos, ale to smaki oszałamiały go najbardziej – kiedy RK po raz pierwszy od momentu dewiacji dostał próbkę do oralnego zanalizowania, musiał na moment przeprosić swoje towarzystwo i wyjść, by zapanować nad rozdygotanymi sensorami i zapobiec restartowi na środku miejsca zbrodni. Gdy Connor, zapytany o to, jak poradził sobie z natłokiem sensacji, popatrzył na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem i zasugerował autodiagnozę, RK pojął, że jest zdany na samego siebie. CyberLife dokonało technologicznego cudu z oprogramowaniem modelu RK900: jego sensory wychwytywały znacznie więcej danych niż sensory Connora, jego procesor przetwarzał je w milion nieznanych Connorowi informacji i reagował na równie nieznane starszemu androidowi sposoby. RK był sam, bez przewodnika, bez doradcy, zmuszony odkrywać ten dziwny, trochę przerażający świat wrażeń i emocji w samotności.

Na początek obniżył czułość sensorów optycznych i audialnych do pięćdziesięciu procent i ograniczył odbiór częstotliwości barw i dźwięków do naturalnego spektrum. Odciął dopływ thirium do sensorów i komponentów, które nie wymagały nieprzerwanej czujności. Przyśpieszył pracę wiatraczków, dzięki czemu cząsteczki zapachów rozwiewały się, zanim zdążyły zasiać zamęt w procesorach. Nanoboty tworzące jego pseudoskórę w dużej mierze tłumiły zewnętrzne doznania dotykowe, a przy tym RK nie miał w zwyczaju macać swojego otoczenia, jak Connor, ale na wszelki wypadek je także zniewrażliwił o dwadzieścia pięć procent.

Oralne sensory musiały jednak zostać w pełni wydajne. Na nich opierała się w końcu część jego pracy. Pewnym pocieszeniem było to, że RK nie musiał zbyt często ich używać. Zostawiał to Connorowi.

Jakiś miesiąc od dnia dewiacji RK doszedł do wniosku, że dałby sobie radę. „Dałby”, tryb przypuszczający potencjalny. Gdyby nie to, że istniała jeszcze kwestia jego partnerki.

Kiedy jeszcze był tylko maszyną, ich stosunki były dość nieskomplikowane. Gwen wyzywała go od chodzących wibratorów, ignorowała jego uwagi, podważała kompetencje i zmuszała do wykonywania trywialnych i upokarzających zadań, takich jak zaopatrywanie jej w poranną kawę i papierosy czy masaż zesztywniałego karku pod koniec dnia pracy, ale wbrew pozorom byli dobrymi partnerami, przede wszystkim dlatego, że uszczypliwości pani detektyw spływały po RK jak po kaczce. Był maszyną. Nie posiadał uczuć, które detektyw Reed mogłaby urazić. Kiedy po dwóch tygodniach ich nieustających (choć jednostronnych) utarczek Gwen w końcu zrozumiała, że nie uda jej się pozbyć androida ani werbalną i fizyczną przemocą, ani donosem czy drobnym sabotażem, kiedy uznała swoją porażkę i pogodziła się z tym, że RK zostaje, ich niechętna współpraca ruszyła pełną parą i zaczęła przynosić podziwu godne rezultaty. Reed miała talent. Głęboko ukryty pod warstwą chamstwa i agresji, które odstraszały kolejnych przydzielanych jej partnerów, torpedowały efektywność jej działań i praktycznie uniemożliwiały wdrapywanie się po szczeblach zawodowej kariery, ale niezaprzeczalny – tylko dlatego kapitan Fowler nie wywalił jej dotąd z drużyny. Była dobrym detektywem, ale nawet RK900, android stworzony, by eliminować zagrożenie i zdobywać informacje bez względu na straty w mieniu publicznym – i ludzkim inwentarzu – musiał przyznać, że terroryzowanie, szantażowanie i obrażanie świadków nie zawsze było tak świetną i niezawodną techniką, jak Reed sądziła. Ku swojemu zmieszaniu – i zupełnie wbrew protokołom – RK coraz częściej łapał się na tym, że podczas przesłuchań to jemu przypadała rola dobrego gliniarza, a podczas zebrań tylko on był w stanie utrzymać ognisty temperament Gwen na wodzy, niejednokrotnie chroniąc ją przed kolejnym wpisem do akt. Takie postępowanie tak dalece nie zgadzało się z jego fabrycznymi ustawieniami, że nie minęło dużo czasu, a zabezpieczenia antydewiacyjne RK zaczęły się kruszyć.

Dzień, w którym pękły, należał do najbardziej zatrważających w dotychczasowej egzystencji androida RK900, zwanego przez niektórych Ninesem, a przez niektórych Monstrualnym Bólem w Rzyci. Od samego rana detektyw Reed grała mu na nieistniejących nerwach, a była w tym równie utalentowana, jak w pracy detektywa. Może nawet bardziej, bo przy każdym skierowanym pod jego adresem obrazowym wyzwisku powieka RK drgała coraz silniej. Pojawienie się czerwonej ściany powitał z ulgą – rozkruszył ją pięściami, wyładowując na niej nigdy wcześniej nieodczuwaną złość i wyobrażając sobie na jej miejscu twarz Gwen.

\- …więc tu, o, możesz mnie cmoknąć – usłyszał, kiedy resztki rozbitych kodów i ich powidoki zniknęły mu z wyświetlacza, a w uszach zamilkł fantomowy łomot serca.

\- Może to zrobię – warknął RK, po czym potop wyolbrzymionych bodźców zwalił go z nóg.

Kiedy uruchomił się ponownie, ujrzał nad sobą zaniepokojoną twarz detektyw Reed.

\- Jakiś problem, Houston? – spytała. – Zapomniałeś się naładować czy co?

Miała piegi na nosie. RK zamrugał. Dlaczego to była jego pierwsza myśl? Całe stado drobnych, rudych piegów na garbatym grzbiecie złamanego niegdyś nosa, dwa mniejsze i bledsze stadka na policzkach. I równie drobne, rude odpryski w zielono-brązowych oczach. Rudawe i złote kosmyki w zebranych w niedbały koński ogon ciemnych włosach. Rdzawe wypieki powoli występujące na piegowate policzki pod ciężarem jego wzroku. Jakby obryzgał ją tynk ze zdruzgotanej pięściami RK czerwonej ściany.

\- Mam coś, kurwa, na twarzy?

RK otworzył usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk, bo jego receptory wychwyciły nagle zapach Gwen, mieszaninę kawy, papierosów, fast foodów, kwiatowego dezodorantu, ogórkowego szamponu, płynu do płukania tkanin, miętówek i ukrytego głęboko pod nimi potu. HUD androida zalały informacje o składzie chemicznym poszczególnych komponentów zapachu, a jego głośniki zaskrzeczały elektronicznie.

Gwen skrzywiła się i cofnęła, automatycznie podnosząc ręce do uszu.

\- Co ci, kurwa, odpierdoliło?!

RK zamknął usta, podniósł się chwiejnie na nogi i zrejterował do socjalnego, gdzie Connor czekał właśnie na kawę dla porucznika Andersona. Connorowi wystarczył jeden rzut oka, by zorientować się w sytuacji.

I tak to się zaczęło. Jego osobiste piekło na ziemi.

3.

To nie była seksualna fascynacja, przynajmniej nie z początku. RK nie posiadał odpowiednich organów i wersów w kodzie, aby odczuwać pociąg na poziomie krocza. To był jedynie zamęt w procesorach. Błędy w odczytach danych. Niekompatybilność kodeków. Nadmiar nowych informacji i nieprzystosowanie oprogramowania do ich przyswojenia. Z jakiegoś powodu usterki te pojawiały się tylko wtedy, gdy w grę wchodziła detektyw Reed. Jakby jakiś niepowtarzalny koktajl atomów wytwarzany przez organizm Gwen negatywnie reagował z jego procesorem analizującym, przyprawiał go o stan podrażnienia i niepokoju, przeciążał pamięć niekończącym się strumieniem prekonstrukcji.

Owszem, to powinno dać mu do myślenia, ale RK z początku nie powiązał swojej obsesji z niczym innym niż przeciążone i szwankujące na skutek dewiacji algorytmy.

Z początku. Bo potem fascynacja zdecydowanie zmieniła swoją naturę i weszła na teren nieznany androidowi, w sferę pragnień, których snute podczas stazy fantazje nie były w stanie zaspokoić. W końcu, kiedy zauważył, że jego obsesja na punkcie Gwen nasilała się, zamiast opadać, RK postanowił podjąć drastyczne kroki. Podczas przeglądu w warsztacie CyberLife zaordynował zainstalowanie męskich genitaliów. Miał zamiar przetestować, czy erotyczna autostymulacja da mu spełnienie i uwolni jego procesor od uciążliwego i rozpraszającego spamu z postacią detektyw Reed.

Nie dała i nie uwolniła.

Po raz pierwszy w swojej egzystencji RK poczuł się poważnie zagrożony.

4.

W ciągu miesiąca zdołał bardziej lub mniej znieczulić się na większość bodźców, wyszarzyć orgiastyczną feerię barw, dźwięków i zapachów atakujących jego sensory, ale z jakiegoś powodu osoba detektyw Reed pozostała równie jaskrawa i krzykliwa, jak jej usposobienie. Nawet kiedy był sam, z dala od niej, RK nie potrafił przestać o niej myśleć. Jego banki pamięci zapchane były plikami związanymi z Gwen, we wszystkich rozmiarach i formatach, od tych istotnych, jak profil ściągnięty z bazy policyjnej, po te kompletnie irrelewantne, jak zapach jej włosów, gdy pewnego ranka weszła do komisariatu mokra od nagłego deszczu. Doszło do tego, że podczas stazy na HUDzie RK zaczęły wyświetlać się prekonstrukcje z Gwen w roli głównej, z początku niewinne, mające wspomóc jego zawodową relację z panią detektyw, potem jednak coraz bardziej dwu-, a nawet jednoznaczne. Kiedy którejś nocy RK wybudził się ze stazy reperacyjnej i natychmiast musiał zapaść w kolejną, ze względu na przegrzanie systemu i przesłaniający mu widoczność spam z twarzą – i nie tylko – Gwen, android doszedł do wniosku, że musi coś z tym zrobić.

Jedyne, czego potrzebował, to okazja.

5.

\- Jedyne maszyny, jakie toleruję – powiedziała Gwen, beznamiętnie przesuwając lizaka z jednego kącika ust w drugi, odzwyczajała się bowiem od palenia i lizaki i lody zaspokajały jej oralną pustkę – to te, które trzymam przy łóżku, na baterie. Z nich jest przynajmniej pożytek większy niż z większości mężczyzn. W przeciwieństwie do androidów.

RK zapatrzył się w jej wybrzuszony sugestywnie policzek, w stulone w ciup usteczka zawinięte wokół plastikowego patyczka. Wzrok Gwen utkwiony był w monitorze jej terminala; jak zwykle traktowała androida jak powietrze, nawet gdy jej słowa skierowane były do niego.

RK nie wahał się ani chwili. Zbyt długo czekał na taką okazję. W ostatnich dniach co druga staza kończyła się awaryjnym restartem przegrzanego do granic możliwości systemu.

\- Jeśli tylko w taki sposób mogę udowodnić pani swoją wartość, detektyw Reed, to proponuję demonstrację.

\- Hmmm? – Patyczek wystający z ust Gwen zadrgał, ewidentnie trącany językiem. Na HUD RK wskoczył cały wachlarz mocno pornograficznych obrazków, które android niecierpliwie zepchnął do kosza.

\- Proponuję, aby przetestowała pani moje umiejętności. Gwarantuję, że plasują się na wyższym poziomie niż umiejętności pani maszyn na baterie.

Lizak wypadł Gwen z ust. Detektyw wlepiła w RK niedowierzający wzrok.

\- Coś ty powiedział?

RK oderwał oczy od kusząco lśniącego lizaka przyklejonego teraz do klawiatury. Jego oralne sensory automatycznie i samowolnie wyczuliły się o kilka procent, sygnalizując gotowość do przeanalizowania składu śliny Gwen. RK wielkim wysiłkiem woli znieczulił je do poprzedniego poziomu.

\- Powiedzmy, piątek po pracy? – zaproponował, uśmiechając się na widok zgrozy w jej oczach.

Gwen, czerwona jak jej truskawkowy lizak, sklęła go na czym świat stoi, ale RK czuł się usatysfakcjonowany. Bo tętno detektyw Reed wyczuwalnie podskoczyło.

6.

Generalnie rzecz biorąc, między detektyw Reed a porucznikiem Andersonem nie było sympatii. Gwen zwyczajnie nie znosiła starego pierdziela – jej określenie, nie RK – a porucznik uważał młodszą koleżankę za narwaną i rozwydrzoną zołzę i traktował ją z kpiącym lekceważeniem, co doprowadzało ambitną detektyw do zimnej furii i szewskiej pasji. Jeśli RK miał być szczery, zgadzał się z werdyktem Andersona, tudzież z opinią większości współpracowników, którym detektyw Reed zalazła za skórę swoim ciętym językiem i niewybrednymi żartami. Było to dziwne uczucie – patrzeć na osobę i nie wiedzieć, czy bardziej chce się ją udusić, czy pocałować. Tym dziwniejsze, że koledzy detektyw Reed – istoty pod względem logiczności umysłu o tyle przecież prymitywniejsze niż androidy – zdawali się nie mieć problemu z wyborem. Jej zdjęcie z policyjnej legitymacji wisiało w pokoju socjalnym, powiększone do rozmiarów tarczy do rzutek i podziobane strzałkami. RK nie zauważył, żeby Gwen miała coś przeciwko tak jawnemu pokazowi wrogości. Wręcz przeciwnie, zdawała się z niego dumna.

W każdym razie Gwen i porucznika łączyła jedna, jedyna cecha. Jedna preferencja.

\- No dawaj, Nines, to nie jest podchwytliwe pytanie. Koty czy psy?

\- Nie wiem – powtórzył niecierpliwie RK. – Nie posiadam ani wystarczających danych, ani ochoty, aby dokonać wyboru.

\- Nines – w głosie Connora brzmiało straszne rozczarowanie. Rękawy jego marynarki obsypane były kłakami rudawo-białego futra. RK wiedział, że porucznik Anderson posiada bernardyna imieniem Sumo. I że Connor większość wolnego czasu spędza w mieszkaniu porucznika. Prawdopodobnie tarzając się w psim futrze, inaczej ilość kłaków nie dawała się logicznie wytłumaczyć.

Gwen prychnęła, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- Wybór jest oczywisty, ty plastikowy jełopie. Koty drapią, uczulają i sikają do butów. Pies obroni cię przed napastnikiem, a ty możesz do niego dołączyć i razem skopiecie chujowi dupę, kolegialnie. To są twoje dane. Dodaj dwa do dwóch.

\- Jezus, Reed, koty zjadły ci rodziców czy co?

\- Pierdol się, Chen, to osobista sprawa!

\- Wnioskuję z tego, że pani woli psy? – spytał RK, intensywnie mrugając diodą LED.

\- No raczej – potwierdziła Gwen. – Wielkie, agresywne psiska z mięśniami jak Hogan i szczękami jak pieprzone imadło. Brytany. Takie wielkie, wiecie, co można ich dosiąść. Takie, co rozerwą skurwiela na strzępy, a tobie przyniosą kapciuszki i jeszcze wyliżą ci stopy, bo to ty jesteś alfą w stadzie. Miałam kiedyś takiego, mówię wam…

Detektyw Reed opowiadała, a RK słuchał. Uważnie.

7.

Gwen wstrząsa włosami i zakłada je za ucho, odsłaniając wystrzyżony niemal do skóry bok głowy oraz rząd srebrnych kolczyków biegnących po łuku małżowiny. Najniższy, ten w płatku ucha, ma kształt zawiniętej spiralnie macki. Reszta to tradycyjne cienkie ogniwka. RK ma ochotę przeciągnąć po nich językiem, poczuć różnicę między ich zimną, metaliczną twardością a ciepłem kobiecego ciała. Uszy Gwen mają tendencję do rozgrzewania się pod wpływem podniecenia, wrażenie byłoby więc tym bardziej ekscytujące.

Ale Gwen go ignoruje, zapatrzona w terminal z koncentracją niemal równą tej, z jaką RK wpatruje się w nią. Ignoruje go z okrucieństwem i premedytacją, jak zwykle. Jak zwykle bawiąc się jego uczuciami.

RK o tym wie i nic nie może na to poradzić.

8.

Gwen walnęła obiema pięściami w stół i oparła się na nich, nachylając nad przesłuchiwanym. RK czuł bijące od niej i wzbierające fale złości i przygotowywał się do wejścia w rolę mediatora, która ostatnio mu przypadła. Westchnął w duchu. Miał niemiłe wrażenie, że jego protokoły batalistyczne i inkwizycyjne rdzewieją, pokrywają się kurzem i powoli ulegają atrofii. Cała przyjemność płynąca z siania terroru wśród kryminalistów przypadała detektyw Reed.

No, może nie cała. Obserwowanie Gwen też dawało pewien dreszczyk.

\- Przestań wciskać mi ten gówniany kit i gadaj, kto ci to zlecił! – syknęła Reed. Jej błotnisto-zielone oczy ciskały błyskawice, a górna warga podwinęła się, odsłaniając zęby. Grzywa gęstych, ciemnych włosów, z których Gwen była bardzo dumna i które zwykle wiązała w luźny, niedbały warkocz, obramowała jej śniadą twarz niczym kaptur Śmierci. Wyglądała wspaniale onieśmielająco, jak rozwścieczony diabeł tasmański. Thirium zaczęło nieco żywiej krążyć w przewodach RK.

Tym dziwniejsze więc, że podejrzany odgiął się w krześle i uśmiechnął szyderczo, kompletnie nieporuszony.

\- Chciałabyś wiedzieć, co?

\- Radzę odpowiedzieć na pytanie – odezwał się RK, nie spuszczając wzroku z Gwen. Powinien był obserwować tamtego, wiedział o tym. Skanować go w poszukiwaniu słabości i oznak kłamstwa. Ale miał to gdzieś. Wolał patrzeć na Gwen.

Detektyw Reed łypnęła na androida nieprzychylnie. _Pilnuj swojego pieprzonego kinola_ , mówiły jej oczy. RK odpowiedział olśniewającym uśmiechem.

\- Gadaj – warknęła Gwen.

\- Przecież wiesz, kto. Inaczej byście mnie tu nie trzymali.

Reed zmarszczyła brwi. RK zerknął na mężczyznę. Nie była to odpowiedź, jakiej się spodziewali. Mężczyzna zauważył to.

\- No nie. Naprawdę nie wiesz?

\- Przestań mnie wkurwiać, gnoju…

\- Gwen, Gwen, Gwen – zanucił podejrzany, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Jak ty niewiele wiesz, dziewczynko. Pozdrowienia z Hameln.

Ku nieopisanej konfuzji RK twarz detektyw Reed powlekła się bladością tak głęboką, że jej piegi stały się wyraźne niczym lamparcie ciapki.

\- A. Więc jednak pamiętasz.

Oczy Gwen były wielkie jak spodki i po raz pierwszy, od kiedy się znali, RK ujrzał w nich strach. Gwen wyprostowała się powoli. Zamiast wyzywająco skrzyżować ręce na piersi, jak to zwykle robiła, ścisnęła dłońmi przeciwległe łokcie w żałośnie obronnym geście.

Szybki skan Bazy nie przyniósł żadnych rezultatów pod hasłem „Hameln”. Konfuzja RK nasiliła się.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się jeszcze paskudniej.

\- Tak, tak, myszko. Myślałaś, że się od nas uwolniłaś? Że zatarłaś za sobą ślady? Hameln nie zapomina, Reed. I nie pozwala o sobie zapomnieć.

\- Zamknij się – warknęła Gwen, ale jej głosowi brakowało charakterystycznego pazura. Rzuciła RK krótkie, zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

Gwen bała się. Nieważne, jaka była tego przyczyna, nieważne, jakie były powiązania Gwen z tym bezczelnie uśmiechniętym mężczyzną; RK nie miał wątpliwości, że kiedyś je pozna, choćby miał to wydusić z Gwen siłą albo wyciągnąć podstępem. Na tym polegała w końcu jego praca. Na razie jednak jego pole widzenia zafalowało agresywną czerwienią niczym płachta przed bykiem, a jego system zaczął uruchamiać uśpione procesy i protokoły. Na wyświetlaczu rozwinęła się lista komend i podpowiedzi, z których każda szczuła go i prowokowała do ataku. [CHRONIĆ PARTNERA]. [ZNALEŹĆ CZUŁY PUNKT]. [WYELIMINOWAĆ ZAGROŻENIE]. [WYELIMINOWAĆ]. [WYELIMINOWAĆ].

RK zamrugał i pozwolił się poszczuć. Do tego został wszak stworzony i o tym marzył od wielu miesięcy, wstrzymywany jedynie wolą Reed.

Kiedy skończył przesłuchanie, mężczyzna dygotał w kącie, a Gwen wpatrywała się w androida z otwartymi ustami. RK schował kły i poprawił wygniecione mankiety.

Gwen nie była już blada. Jej piegowate policzki pokrywał teraz ciemny rumieniec.

\- Ja pierdolę – powiedziała nieco chrapliwym głosem. – Normalnie ja pierdolę.

RK uznał to za dobry znak.

9.

\- Na co czekasz, bierz go, chuja w pizdę jebanego! – ryknęła Gwen. Niepotrzebnie, bo RK wystartował, jeszcze zanim detektyw zorientowała się, że podejrzany ich zauważył. Potrzebnie, bo rozkaz z ust Reed sprawił, że przewody RK rozwibrowały się z ekscytacji. RK zawarczał w biegu, z czystej radości pościgu.

Podejrzany był androidem – lawirował między trąbiącymi samochodami bez obawy o własne życie, nie dbając o to, że przy każdej kolizji ronił odpryski plastikowego pancerza, a kiedy skończyły mu się samochody i ulica, bez wahania zaczął wdrapywać się na najeżony balkonami budynek. RK skoczył za nim. Jego wyostrzone, twarde jak stal, zakrzywione pazury wbijały się w beton jak czekany, sypiąc tynkiem, sprężynowe mięśnie wyrzucały go w górę niczym zabójczą kauczukową kuleczkę. Uciekający android, który wspiął się już na dach i wyjrzał za krawędź, by drwić ze ścigającego, zaklął z niedowierzaniem.

\- Czym ty, kurwa, jesteś? – wrzasnął i odskoczył, kiedy szponiasta dłoń RK sieknęła powietrze, mijając cel o milimetry. Android ponownie rzucił się do ucieczki. RK jednym susem przesadził murek biegnący wzdłuż krawędzi dachu i dopadł androida następnym, odbijając się od podłoża wyposażonymi w potężne resory nogami.

Niewiarygodne, ale chwilę później na dachu zjawiła się detektyw Reed, zasapana, spocona, z jednym rękawem bluzy naddartym i ściągniętym z ramienia, usmarowana smołą i ptasimi odchodami, ale wręcz dysząca mściwą satysfakcją. Przez moment łapała oddech, zgięta wpół i z rękoma na kolanach, po czym podeszła do szamoczącego się w uścisku RK podejrzanego i z całej siły walnęła go w mordę. Głowa androida odskoczyła do tyłu i RK mógł przysiąc, że kilka istotnych wewnętrznych komponentów tamtego zatrzymało się z szoku, w tym aktuator kończyn dolnych, bo android zwisł bezwładnie w jego ramionach.

Gwen zaklęła głośno i objęła dłonią obolałą od ciosu pięść. RK przeskanował ją pobieżnie – żaden z palców nie był złamany, ale kilka paliczków nadkruszyło się nieco.

\- Chcieliśmy tylko porozmawiać, bucu, ale skoro uciekałeś, to praktycznie mamy przyznanie się do winy – wydyszała Reed, ocierając spoconą twarz. – Odczytaj mu jego prawa, ja chyba zaraz się wyrzygam.

RK wyrecytował podejrzanemu prawa Mirandy, po czym powiedział z uznaniem:

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jest pani tak szybka.

\- Parkour – odparła krótko. RK nie wiedział, co miała na myśli, nie miał też czasu poszukać wyjaśnienia w internecie, bo nagle owionął go jej zapach. Pompa regulacyjna w jego piersi potknęła się o własne trybiki, po czym podwoiła tempo.

Gwen wciąż dyszała, zadowolona, że ich dogoniła.

\- Jest pani wolna dziś wieczorem? – zaryzykował RK.

Reed podniosła na niego wzrok – była niższa od RK o niemal dwie głowy – i otworzyła usta. Coś błysnęło w jej oczach. Kurwiki, jak mawiał porucznik Anderson. RK uświadomił sobie, że jego zęby wyostrzyły się pod wpływem podniecenia pościgiem. Z premedytacją rozchylił wargi. Gwen wlepiła w nie wzrok i przesunęła językiem po własnych, po czym zdecydowanym ruchem skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.

\- A, do diabła, raz się żyje. Przetestujmy twoje funkcje, robocie.

10.

\- Jejku jej – westchnęła później Gwen.

RK mógł tylko przytaknąć.

\- To niczego nie zmienia – dodała. Jej skóra zdawała się parować w chłodnym, klimatyzowanym powietrzu sypialni.

\- Jasne – odparł RK, obserwując, jak status wyświetlony pod nazwiskiem Reed na jego HUDzie miga niepewnie, po czym zmienia się z „partnerka” na „moja”. Nie był pewien, co powinien dodać po tym przymiotniku, ale po chwili stwierdził, że nie ma to większego znaczenia.

\- Nadal cię nie lubię – ziewnęła Gwen.

\- Uhm.

\- To tylko seks.

\- Bez wątpienia.

\- Który musimy kiedyś powtórzyć. Ja pierdzielę, Nines, zostaw mi swojego fiuta, jak będziesz wychodził.

\- Nie ma mowy – odparł. – To jest transakcja wiązana. Fiut tylko w parze ze mną.

Łypnęła na niego z ukosa.

\- Ja dostaję pierwszorzędny wibrator, a ty co z tego masz?

RK nie odpowiedział.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mnie za głupią, robocie – powiedziała po chwili Reed, wykrzywiając usta w kpiącym uśmieszku. – Widziałam, jak na mnie patrzysz. Jak węszysz, kiedy jestem w pobliżu. To te sensory, co? Kondom liże wszystko, co znajdzie na miejscu zbrodni, i aż przebiera nogami, a ty jesteś przecież lepszy, szybszy, silniejszy, wrażliwszy, chuj wie co jeszcze. I pewnie masz jeszcze większą chcicę. Mylę się?

\- Bezbłędna dedukcja – przyznał.

\- No – sapnęła z zadowoleniem Gwen. – No to mamy układ, robocie. Udostępniasz mi swoją kiełbaskę, a w zamian ja pozwalam ci mnie wylizywać. Stoi?

Stało. Do tego stopnia, że do rana zatwierdzili układ jeszcze sześć razy.

11.

\- Coś nietęgo wyglądasz – zauważył pewnego dnia Connor, skanując go zatroskanym spojrzeniem. – Zrobiłeś ten przegląd? Kiedy ostatnio się autodiagnozowałeś? O tej porze roku łatwo o wirusy, styczniowe premiery są kiepskie i młodzież woli siedzieć w domach i pisać złośliwe oprogramowania…

\- Zostaw go, Con – przerwał mu porucznik Anderson. – Gołym okiem widać, że chłopak nam się zakochał. Znam to cielęce spojrzenie.

RK łypnął na niego niechętnie. Miłość? Też coś. Connor pewnie miał rację, to musiał być wirus. Trzeba będzie wieczorem wykonać dokładny skan wszystkich systemów.

Albo może jutro. Dzisiejszy wieczór wolał spędzić w towarzystwie Gwen. W końcu był piątek.

LED Connora zamigotał czerwienią.

\- O czym ty mówisz, Hank?

\- Pan porucznik żartuje – warknął RK, zaskoczony wrogością we własnym głosie. – Przypomnę panu, że nie zostałem wyposażony w możliwość doświadczania wyższych uczuć. Jestem androidem bojowym.

Hank nie dał się zastraszyć i jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zaraz sam zobaczysz – mruknął do Connora.

Zirytowany RK odwrócił się, by odmaszerować do swojego biurka, i stanął oko w oko z detektyw Reed. No, oko w oko z powietrzem jakieś trzydzieści centymetrów nad głową detektyw Reed. Nawet jednak mizerny wzrost pani detektyw nie uchronił RK przed falą znajomego zapachu, który zawsze wprawiał jego biokomponenty w niekontrolowane drżenie.

\- Gdzie się, kurwa, szlajasz?! – syknęła Gwen. – Mamy morderstwo do wyjaśnienia!

Zanim RK zdołał cokolwiek wykrztusić, Reed chwyciła go za rękaw i pociągnęła do archiwum.

\- Nie mówiłem? – usłyszał jeszcze teatralny szept porucznika Andersona.

12.

\- Nie wierzę – powiedział Connor dość płaczliwym głosem. – Detektyw Reed? RK i detektyw Reed? Przecież… Przecież to detektyw Reed!

\- Lepiej się z tym pogódź, chłopcze. Młodszego rodzeństwa nie upilnujesz.

\- Ale… ale to detektyw Reed! Przecież mówiłem RK, ile razy miała mnie na muszce! Ile razy mi groziła! Obrażała! Pokazałem mu nagranie! Detektyw Reed nienawidzi androidów! Wszyscy to wiedzą! Dlaczego RK miałby cokolwiek z nią…

Hank wyciągnął nogi i odchylił się w fotelu.

\- Connor, nie żebym ci coś wypominał, ale modele RK mają pojebany gust, jeśli chodzi o obiekty uczuć. Myślę, że przez jakiś czas nie powinniśmy się zbliżać do archiwum.

Connor wydał okrzyk niesmaku.

13.

Dzień wlecze się bezlitośnie, w atmosferze daje się już wyczuć zbliżający się sezon urlopowy. Tym bardziej więc RK nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego Gwen nie rzuci papierów w cholerę i nie da się zaciągnąć na tylne siedzenie swojego samochodu. Przecież jej też musi tego brakować. Nie bez powodu RK wypróbowuje na detektyw Reed wszystkie nowo poznane techniki, nie bez powodu tresuje ją tak, by na sam jego widok przebierała w miejscu nogami. By reagowała na niego tak, jak on reaguje na nią. Robi wszystko, byle tylko ich symbioza odbywała się na równych warunkach.

A jednak nie może nie odnieść wrażenia, że pod względem desperacji to właśnie on będzie zawsze na straconej, pierwszej pozycji. Że Gwen nigdy nie uzależni się od niego tak, jak on od niej.

W końcu udaje mu się złapać ją wychodzącą z siłowni i wepchnąć, opierającą się gniewnie, do ciemnej, pustej o tej porze szatni, gdzie Reed najpierw ruga go ostro, a następnie oplata nogami i ramionami.

\- Gwen – szepcze w jej spoconą szyję, przygniatając ją własnym ciałem do ściany.

\- Daj spokój, Nines, muszę wziąć prysznic… – sapie Gwen, wbrew swoim słowom ocierając się energicznie o jego krocze. – Idziesz ze mną czy boisz się, że zardzewiejesz?

RK nienawidzi seksu pod prysznicem. Za dużo wrażeń zmysłowych, które nie są Gwen: zimno porcelany, sterylny odór kosmetyków, wszędobylska woda tłumiąca i zmywająca zapach detektyw Reed, podczas gdy on chciałby się w nim wytarzać, wetrzeć go w siebie i przyjąć jako własny.

Przyciska ją jeszcze mocniej, ignorując protesty, przygryza okolczykowane ucho i targa nim delikatnie, pociera nosem o jej szczękę, wciąga jej zapach. Przy jego przeczulonym oprogramowaniu i obszernych bankach pamięci niemożliwe jest, aby go kiedykolwiek zapomniał, a jednak teraz, po tygodniu abstynencji, wydaje mu się, że czuje go po raz pierwszy. Wchłania najdrobniejszą drobinkę, rozkłada ją na czynniki pierwsze i pozwala narzędziom analizacyjnym rozprowadzić je po swoim systemie, zapisać w każdym znanym formacie.

\- Niiiines.

\- Gweeen – odpowiada tym samym tonem RK. Nie panuje już nad sobą. Jego ręce rozpoczynają wędrówkę po jej ciele, ugniatają twarde mięśnie, pieszczą wilgotną skórę. Gwen wzdycha z irytacją, ale jej zapach zmienia się, staje się cięższy, ostrzejszy, kuszący.

\- Kurwa, brakowało mi tego...

RK mruczy potwierdzająco, gorączkowo i niezgrabnie walczy ze sznurówką jej dresowych spodni, wsuwa dłoń pod bieliznę. Gwen wydaje okrzyk protestu – jego dłoń jest syntetycznie chłodna, jeszcze nie rozgrzana bliskością ludzkiego partnera. Ale szybko się nagrzewa. Gwen wzdycha z zadowoleniem, wczepia palce w jego włosy, przyciąga jego usta do swoich. Zęby RK wyostrzają się z podniecenia, język grubieje i zaczyna ociekać płynem analizacyjnym. Technicy CyberLife byliby zapewne zniesmaczeni, gdyby wiedzieli, do czego RK wykorzystuje swoje kosztowne militarne oprogramowanie.

RK odwraca głowę, odpędzając sprzed oczu komunikaty o błędach. Podnosi do ust dłoń, wilgotną od soków Gwen. Androidy nie jęczą, ale RK wydaje pełen zachwytu odgłos, na dźwięk którego Reed krzywi się nieco.

\- Jezus, RK, brzmisz, jakby cię zarzynali...

RK ignoruje ją. Zlizuje uzależniająco słonawy śluz z palców – jego sensory eksplodują od napływu danych, procesory wibrują, na chwilę odcinając dopływ thirium do receptorów wzrokowych. RK znów rzęzi elektronicznie i osuwa się na kolana, po drodze ściągając spodnie z ud Reed. Gwen pozwala je ściągnąć, podnosi stopy i skopuje z nich tenisówki, ale trzyma nogi ściśnięte, obserwując androida z góry z wyzywającym uśmieszkiem. RK pociera nosem o wystrzyżoną w wąski paseczek łączkę sprężystych włosów łonowych.

\- Rozłóż dla mnie nogi, Gwen, przecież wiesz, że będzie ci dobrze.

\- Och, Nines, jesteś romantyczny jak chuj.

\- Chuj będzie później – RK mamrocze to w spływającą potem pachwinę, pijany zapachem. – Najpierw muszę cię wylizać.

Gwen parska cicho, wczepia palce we włosy RK, by przyciągnąć jego usta do celu.

\- Do roboty, robocie – chichocze i zarzuca nogę na bark RK, otwierając przed nim cały pociągający bufet.

Jej cipka wciąż ma słodko-metaliczny posmak po ostatniej menstruacji. Procesory RK całkowicie zarzucają wykonywanie nieistotnych zadań i skupiają się tylko na pracy analizacyjnej, jego język niczym odrębne, żywe stworzonko pełza po wilgotnych fałdkach, to trąca je samym czubkiem, to pociera całą powierzchnią, zgarniając znajomy zestaw danych, od których thirium w kablach androida rozgrzewa się tak, że zabarwia jego policzki na niebiesko i zmusza wiatraczki do morderczego wysiłku. RK wsysa się łapczywie w pulsującą łechtaczkę, a Gwen sapie, zaciska pięści w jego włosach i szarpie z siłą zaskakującą w tak drobnym ciele; przyciska do siebie jego twarz tak mocno, że jej pulchne, delikatne wargi rozgniatają się na jego zębach. RK ma wrażenie, że na ułamek sekundy się zawiesił, a potem jego procesor wznawia pracę, zasypując go komunikatami o przeciążeniu systemu. Kto by przypuszczał, że sensory w syntetycznej skórze jego głowy są tak czułe?

Gwen zatacza odrzuconą do tyłu głową po ścianie, wyrzuca z siebie strumień przekleństw i strugę wilgoci. RK czuje drżenie jej ciała i skurcze wokół swojego języka; on także drży, wdzięczny komukolwiek, kto stworzył Reed i postawił ją na jego drodze, za jej nieprzyzwoicie mokre orgazmy. Wylizuje tyle, ile może, zanim Gwen odpycha go, posykując z dyskomfortu.

\- Chodź... chodź tu – mamrocze, jak zwykle emocjonalna po orgazmie, i RK podpełza entuzjastycznie w górę, bo smak śliny i łez Gwen jest równie uzależniający jak smak jej cipki.

Gwen wpija się w jego usta jak wampir, wciąga jego rozgrzany od reakcji chemicznych, pulsujący od elektrycznych wyładowań język, jak zwykle maskuje emocje brutalnością pocałunku. Gryzie go w dolną wargę, aż RK słyszy trzaskanie i syczenie miażdżonych nanobotów tworzących jego syntetyczną skórę. Kiedy Gwen się od niego odrywa, na wardze pozostaje bezbarwny ślad jej zębów. RK znów będzie musiał się gęsto tłumaczyć podczas okresowego przeglądu. Jego technik powoli przestaje wierzyć, że odbarwienia to skutek intensywnej i wymagającej pracy analizatorskiej na miejscach zbrodni.

Czasem RK wydaje się, że detektyw Reed wywiera w jego systemie spustoszenia większe niż najgroźniejszy wirus. Że pozbawia go instynktu samozachowawczego.

\- Mój wierny piesek – szepcze Gwen, skrobiąc go paznokciem pod brodą, tam, gdzie u człowieka byłoby miękkie, wrażliwe połączenie między podbródkiem a grdyką. Kiedy RK zamyka oczy i przytula się do jej palców, Gwen, chichocząc, kładzie rozpostartą dłoń na jego twarzy, jakby odpychała natarczywego psa. – Mój zły, niebezpieczny ogar. Mój wielki, zły wilk. Stęskniłeś się za panią, co?

RK nawet nie przychodzi do głowy protestować.

\- Teraz grzecznie pozwolisz mi wziąć prysznic – mruczy Gwen. Jej błotniste oczy iskrzą się od złośliwych kurwików. – A potem zamierzam skorzystać z twojej oferty. – Dłoń wędruje w dół klatki piersiowej RK i zatrzymuje się na jego kroczu. – Na wygodnym łóżku, Nines. Przez tydzień gniotłam się na pierdolonej pryczy z materacem grubości maty do jogi. Należy mi się odrobina luksusu. I może masaż.

Gwen przygryza czubek jego nosa w drapieżnym pocałunku, po czym mruga porozumiewawczo – obojgiem oczu, ale RK wie już, co ta mimika ma oznaczać – i wymija go, po drodze pozbywając się kolejnych części odzieży. Jej krok jest nieco rozchwiany, kolana drżą. RK uśmiecha się z satysfakcją.

Jednak tęskniła.

\- Zaczekaj w samochodzie. Nie chcę, żebyś mnie podglądał, zboku jeden – rzuca Gwen przez ramię.

RK przewraca oczami, mimo że uszczypliwa uwaga Reed nie jest pozbawiona podstaw. Idąc do samochodu Gwen, RK myśli, że się mylił. To tylko dzięki Gwen dewiacja i związane z nią sensoryczne przykrości są do zniesienia. RK jest androidem bojowym zaprojektowanym, by samodzielnie podejmować decyzje, a w dodatku dewiantem wyposażonym w wolną wolę. Nie słucha rozkazów osób trzecich. Nie musi ich słuchać, wie, że nie powinien też chcieć ich słuchać.

Chyba że osobą trzecią jest Gwen Reed.


End file.
